fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Morton Koopa Sr.
You may be looking for Bowser or Morton Koopa Jr.. Morton Koopa Sr. (also called King Koopa) is Bowser and Devili's father and was the head of the Koopa Kingdom before his son took over. He appeared as the main villain in the Wii game, Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty. His grandson, Morton Koopa Jr., has an identical skin color to him and is therefore named after him. Background Morton Koopa Sr. was the previous King Koopa prior to Bowser. In Super Mario: Elemental Journey, it is revealed that he created what would become the prototype to many Bowser's troops, such as the Troopuiouse species. He also created a predecessor to what would become Koopa Kid called Morty Kid. He worked with the other kingdoms and Nocturne to dispel and trap Khrysalis, a reality warper that was messing with their kingdoms. Shortly after this event, the rulers of the Mushroom Kingdom had left, assigning someone new in their place. It is unknown when the Diaper Duty series takes place, but it is likely a couple years after the events of Super Mario: Elemental Journey, with the birth of Baby Bowser and Baby Devili (who was seemingly not around during the events of the series). Appearances ''Super Mario Bros.: Diaper Duty'' In Super Mario Bros.: Diaper Duty, Morton Sr. kidnaps the King and Queen of Mushroom Kingdom, and Baby Peach and Baby Daisy. Then Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby DK, Baby Wario, and Yoshi chase him throughout the Mushroom Kingdom, until they reach the final battle with Morton. They are about to lose when a star appears and Baby Bowser jumps out to help fight. Mario and the gang then defeat Morton by pushing him into the lava and they then rescue the baby princesses. Unsung Enemy Saga Morton appears in Toad & Yoshi: Unsung Hero Saga where he's a member of the Unsung Enemy Group. Behind the Wheel Morton Sr. appears as unlockable playable character in the racing game Bowser's Castle Racing. Stats *'Weight:' 92% *'Driving Skill:' 70% *'Item Power:' 66% *'Speed:' 30% Game's Description King Morton Koopa I was the king of the Koopa Kingdom and Bowser's father. As ruthless as his son, is able to defeat anyone when he's behind the wheel, even his son! Kooped Up Morton Sr. appears as a side character in the show Kooped Up and is the grandfather of the Koopalings, he visits often with his wife Edith and is later revealed to have had an Ex-Wife and a Daughter with her. Super Mario: Elemental Journey Morton Koopa Sr. turns out to have a surprisingly huge role in the background of this game, as he was one of the four kingdoms to initially stop Khrysalis via creation of the Elemental Stars. He appears in his Dry form in a early level and some of his older mooks and creations appear in the Fire Star levels. Appearance When Morton debuted in Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty, he looked just like Bowser except his skin was more orange, he didn't have hair on his head and he is a bit taller. Later, Morton Koopa Sr. looks like Bowser again, except his shell, horns, and nose are all white and his body is dark gray. His head and eye brows are also darker then Bowser's. Morton appeared as a multiple color of Bowser in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He got another look, specified on both last look of Morton Sr. an Morton Jr.'s new look. He still looks like Bowser but there are a few changes: *A dark brown body. *A tan snout on a grey head. *Black, hairy eyebrows and hair. *Golden spikes on the wristbands. *A shell with black carapace, white plastron, golden rounding and golden spike-rings. *A right cut-off horn. In Yoshi's Island: From the Beginning he will have orange skin with black eyebrows and no hair. His face will be like Bowser's and his eyes will be more red. His shell will be black and with gold rounding spikes. He looked like a mix of the new and the old one. Trivia *Morton Koopa Jr., one of the Koopalings, got his name from Morton Koopa Sr. because their skin color is exactly the same as each other. *Morton Sr. has an alternate form used in the PoS Series, named Koopa Ultima. * Morton Sr. appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and is a recolor of Bowser. * Dry Morton Sr. has one big hand. *In Super Mario: Elemental Journey it is revealed Morton Koopa Sr. had "prototypes" of some of Bowser's enemies, namely the Koopa Troopa (his version known as Troopuiose). These versions differ slightly from their current counterparts. Gallery MortonKoopaSr..png|Morton Koopa Sr.'s recent look File:King_Koopa.PNG|King Koopa's look in Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty File:Morton_Koopa_Sr_Brawl.png|Morton's classic look bigger morton sr.png|by shadowsilverfox12 drymortonkoopasr.png|Morton Koopa Sr. in his Dry form. Mortonksrsprites.png|Morton Koopa Sr. sprites from Super Mario RPG:NEW Paper Morton Koopa Sr..JPG|Paper Tom: The Game MORTON KOOPA SR..png|M&L BIS Style Morton Koopa Sr. By UltraScott250 Morton Koopas Seniorr.png Morton koopa.png|Morton koopa by shadowlord554 Morton old.png|Morton2 by shadowlord554 Morton koopa sr. Yoshi island rise from the begin.png|Morton koopa in yoshi island rise from the begin Art_morotn_sr.png Paper_Morton_Sr. Png Baby Morton M&L:PT.png Screen Shot 2016-11-03 at 8.27.10 AM.png|Sprite by Golden-Sans78 Dark Morton Koopa Sr..png|Dark Morton Koopa Sr. Dry Virtual Morton Koopa Sr.png|Dry Virtual Morton Koopa Sr. Cat Morton Koopa Sr.png|Cat Morton Koopa Sr. Dry Cat Morton Koopa Sr..png|Dry Cat Morton Koopa Sr. Dry Giga Morton Koopa Sr..png|Dry Giga Morton Koopa Sr. Virtual Cat Morton Koopa Sr.png|Virtual Cat Morton Koopa Sr. Giga Virtual Morton Koopa Sr..png|Giga Virtual Morton Koopa Sr. Virtual Morton Koopa Sr..png|Virtual Morton Koopa Sr. Giga Morton Koopa Sr..png|Giga Morton Koopa Sr. Morton Koopa Sr 3D.png|this picture is bad/funny on purpose (Made in Paint 3D) Mertin Keepa Seenor.png|Made in Paint Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Villains Category:Royalty Category:Playable Characters Category:Koopas Category:Diaper Duty (series) Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Koopa Troop Category:Reptiles Category:Mario Kart VR Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Enemies Category:Males Category:Mario Bosses Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Mario Kart 8: All Hills/Story Mode Bosses Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Main Antagonists Category:Yoshi's Island: From the Beginning Category:PoS (series) Category:Fan Characters Category:Recoloured Characters Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit Category:Mario Enemies Category:Mario Villains